Maxwell Richards
Maxwell Jordan Richards (born February 17, 1984) is an American professional wrestler known by his ring name Max Savage, the kayfabe son of wrestling legend Randy Savage and well–known valet Miss Elizabeth. Currently signed with Xtreme Wrestling Federation, Richards made previous appearances for World Elite Wrestling. Along with his brother Taylor, Richards comes from a wrestling bloodline as his father Frank, uncle Paulie, and grandfather Ernie were all part of the business as on-screen characters or backstage personnel. Wrestling career 'Early career (2011–2012)' Richards was trained by his father, Frank Richards, and Benjamin Jameson in the summer of 2011. Meanwhile, Richards served as a referee for Empire Wrestling. After months of honing his skills, Richards signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling in December 2011 as an athletic trainer before turning into an active member of the roster. On an edition of Friday Night Adrenaline in February 2012, Richards made his first on-air appearance for the promotion when his monologue was cutoff by then-WEW World Champion, Slash. A week later, Richards made his in-ring debut and also aired the premier episode of a video blog called Maximum Velocity. The series, however, did not continue as Richards asked for his release and was successfully relieved of his contractual duties with WEW. 'Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2012)' On August 12, Richards debuted for XWF as Max Savage under the gimmick of being the kayfabe son of Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth, defeating Joey Hunter. Personal life Richards was born in Scottsdale, Arizona but currently lives in Hermosa Beach, California. His parents are Frank and Margret Richards (née Matthews). Richards has two sisters, Miranda and Bethany and a brother, Taylor, who is also a professional wrestler. Richards is the grandson of Ernie Richards and the nephew of Paulie Richards. His cousins are Monica Richards–Malone and Becky Richards. Richards attended Beverly Hills High School, like all of his siblings. Richards then earned a bachelor's degree in kinesiology at UCLA before becoming a personal trainer. His clientele included actors Channing Tatum, Cobie Smulders, and Ryan Gosling. Although single, Richards has been romantically linked in the past with actress Allison Stonewall, musician Cassandra Foster, and model Paula Yeager. An avid fan of sports, Richards is a collector of autographed memorabilia signed by numerous professional athletes from various genres of sports. He has admitted to owning an autographed pair of Michael Jordan's first edition of Air Jordan shoes along with a basketball signed by every member of the 2009–10 Los Angeles Lakers championship-winning roster. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving elbow drop; used as a tribute to Randy Savage **''Savage Sweep'' / Party Boy Express (Full nelson facebuster) *'Signature moves' **Bionic elbow **Bulldog **Delayed vertical suplex **Discus clothesline **Diving double axe handle **Float-over DDT **Hair-pull hangman **''Max Crusher'' (Cutter) **''Maximum Velocity'' (Bicycle kick or big boot); occasionally used as a finisher **Piledriver **Running crossbody **Running knee lift followed by a neckbreaker slam **''Savage Rack'' / Dude-Tastic Rack (Argentine neckbreaker) **Spinning spinebuster *'Managers' **Juliette Chevalier *'Nicknames' **"That Dude" **"The California Party Boy" **'"The Mad Man"' **'"The Man with the Savage Plan"' **'"The New Sensation of the Present Generation"' *'Entrance themes' **"Beverly Hills" by Weezer (2012) **"Move" by Adelitas Way (2012) **'"Look to Your Orb for the Warning"' by Monster Magnet External links *Max Richards on Twitter *WEW website *XWF website Category:1984 births Category:American characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters from Arizona Category:Living people Category:Male characters Category:Male wrestlers Category:Second–generation wrestlers Category:Third–generation wrestlers Category:Trainers Category:Wrestlers